Conventional approaches to facilitate parallelism in systems that use multiple processing resources (such as dedicated processing elements) typically rely on a programmer to manually identify and map the threads and memory region locks that are to be performed. Such manual approaches are often error-prone and inefficient. As many parallel computing environments rely on direct memory access (DMA) operations, conventional systems have a high potential for creating conflicts among concurrent tasks and operations that access a common region of memory.